lets_playwebtoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Young
Mrs. Young Jay Young |occupation = Assistant Software Developer Indie Game Developer |webtoon = Episode 1 |series = Episode 1 }} Samara "Sam" Young is a budding indie game developer and the future CEO of Young Technologies. She is the main protagonist of the Let's Play series. Her World of Warquest character is Ariadne the Wild Mage. History Since early childhood, Sam has always loved video games and competitively gamed during her teenage years. As an adult, she earned a Bachelors in Computer Science at Columbus University all while working to create her first indie game, Ruminate. Sam has had a long history of health issues and was often in the hospital during her childhood and even up to recent years. Due to this, her family and friends have a tendency to overreact if she shows any sign of injury or illness. Appearance Sam has short brown hair and brown eyes, along with black glasses. She has a very petite figure, with a fairly sizable bust. She often wears baggy or oversized clothes to hide her figure, feeling embarrassed by the stares she gets. Personality Sam is an introvert at heart, often preferring to stay at home and play games and not venture outside often. Due to living a sheltered life due to her asthma and other health issues, she is quite innocent and naive about the world, something which worries her family. Despite this she has earned the affection of several friends who are fiercely loyal to her, and she to them. Unfortunately, the protective circle that her family and friends have formed around her has stunted her emotional growth and she still sees herself as a child. Because of this, she has an inability to understand romantic social cues and feels insecure in her own body. She often avoids confrontation due to her crippling anxiety, often suffering from anxiety attacks when put in an uncomfortable situation. While shy, Sam has a compassionate heart and is quite empathetic towards other people, as proved by her interactions with Link when they met, and later Marshall when he falls ill. She shows great loyalty to her friends, and is even willing to stand up for them when forced into a corner despite her severe fear of confrontation. Games Ruminate A PC adventure/puzzle game. Ruminate follows an adventurer whose decisions drive the story of the game. There are multiple endings based on those decisions. The game held an 8.2/10 on Indigineer until Marshall's fans trashed it, dropping the score to 0.3/10. Evermake A mobile simulation game currently in development. Evermake revolves around a crafter who hires adventurers to find materials and utilizes minigames to craft items to sell. Pets Bowser is Sam's beloved dog; he is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi and Boston Terrier mix.Episode 100 Bowser is generally picky of strangers, but can sense a dog lover when he sees one. He adores Sam's landlord, Ms. Whipple, because she feeds him popcorn and watches True Crime TV with him while Sam is out. Bowser loves going for walks in the park and going to the dog park, but isn't too fond of large dogs or Monica's dog, Dinah. Relationships Friends * Charles Jones: Sam's general manager at Young Technologies. Charles initially made Sam feel uncomfortable and was quick to nitpick everything about her. He is one of few people who is honest with Sam and doesn't treat her like the child she's deems herself to be. Over time, he has helped Sam grow into a more confident person who will stand up for herself and her friends. * Dee Parker: a former roommate of Sam's and one of her best friends. Dee has known Sam for second longest of anyone in her friend group, just behind Angela. Although protective, she is very honest in regards to Sam's lack of a dating life and encourages her to step out of her shell. * Jasmine Flores: a friend of Sam's from college. Jasmine was the artist behind Ruminate's design. * Link Hudson: a friend of Sam's whom she met while in the hospital. They quickly formed a close bond that the two eventually misinterpreted as a romantic connection. After several dates, Sam and Link realized that they felt more like siblings than a couple, and decided to remain just friends. * Marshall Law: Sam's neighbor and the driving force behind her poor score on Indigineer. Marshall is a kind person who, despite being very ill, forced himself to replayed Ruminate in order to give Sam his honest opinion of the game. Even while in the hospital, the only thing on his mind was talking to Sam about her game and encouraging her to continue developing more. * Monica McKenzie: Marshall's girlfriend. Monica and Sam initially got off on the wrong foot when Monica thought she was a stalker fangirl, but they quickly formed a friendship. Monica dotingly refers to Sam as "kiddo" and wants to help Sam become the "best you" she can be. * The Rare Spawns ** Abe Calhoun: guildmaster of The Rare Spawns and a close friend of Sam's. Not much interaction is shown between the two, but Abe greatly cares for Sam's wellbeing and is quick to defend her when first meeting Marshall. ** Angela O'Neill: a member of The Rare Spawns. Angela is a childhood friend of Sam's and who she considers one of her best friends. Angela is extremely protective of Sam and has beat up a fair share of people who bullied Sam during elementary school. ** Dallas Hudson: a member of The Rare Spawns. Dallas is the younger brother of Link and a friend of Sam's through association. They aren't particularly close. ** Edgar: a member of The Rare Spawns, Edgar is Olivia's caretaker and translator. He is friends with Sam through association. ** Kyle: a member of The Rare Spawns. ** Olivia: a member of The Rare Spawns. Olivia is a young girl who greatly cares for Sam. Even after the situation with Marshall had been resolved, Olivia still held a grudge towards him for hurting her dear friend. ** Vikki Song: a member of The Rare Spawns and one of Sam's best friends. Vikki is one of few who doesn't treat Sam as a child and understands that Sam needs to grow. She quickly befriends Marshall after the Ruminate debacle, and defends Link against Angela when his and Sam's budding romance doesn't work out. Family * Samuel A. Young: Sam's overprotective and doting father. He is obsessed with his daughters well-being to the point of having a tracking system for her so he always knows where she is. He frequently skips important business meetings just to make sure his daughter is okay. * Mrs. Young: Sam's mother. Not much is known about her due to frequent traveling, but she is not as protective over Sam as her husband is. * Jay Young: Sam's older brother. He is just as overprotective of Sam as their father is, and notes Sam as the driving force behind him becoming a doctor. His girlfriend, Ruth Hadar, says that he is even worse than their father because he has the burden of knowledge concerning Sam's health and what could happen if she doesn't take better care of herself. Gallery Sam Young Concept Art.png|Concept Art Sam Young Player Stats.jpg|Player Stats Bowser Concept Art.png|Bowser Concept Art References Category:Characters